Question: First consider the expression for: $-7$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-6$ and that expression and then add $4$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $-7$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 7$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-3x - 7) = \color{orange}{-6(-3x-7)}$ What does adding $4$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-3x-7)}$ do? $-6(-3x-7)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-3x-7)+4$.